I Can See My Life from Here
by Redd
Summary: I am not her. I don't think I ever was her. A Guitar Girl fic.


A/n: I don't own, Sarra Manning does. Tell me what you think.

* * *

There's a photograph on my desk and I'm not sure how it got there. I mean, there are several on my desk, mostly Jane and Joss and my Mum and Dad. I just can't remember putting this one on my desk. It's of The Hormones. I swear, I don't remember taking that picture, and it's not like the ones that Charles had had in those folders. This one looks more candid. Shakily, I reach over and turn it so that it's facing the wall.

I don't want to see them anymore. I don't even want to think about them anymore. I am not her. I don't think I ever was her. That girl was something I thought I wanted to be, something cool, tough, inspirational.

I wanted to change the world with my guitar. It worked, from what I understand.

There are other things on my desk. My favorite it a little tube of lipstick that I've never used. I found it in an elevator. It belonged to the only person who knew me then. The only person that saved me-Hell, the only person who wanted to save me.

She did. I know because her custom made, gold Ricken-backer guitar is in the corner on its stand. Right above it is the first poster I ever bought. It's the Promotional poster for Ruby X's second album, _Kiss This_. There's another stand too. It has a certain lilac scented candle that I lit that night. The letter was framed and put on my wall as well. Whenever I feel down I read it, and I cry.

I found out a long time ago that crying in this business isn't all that uncommon, but if you do it your own way and on your own terms, it's healthy and peaceful.

We're-and by that I mean Duckie- not touring right now. Getting ready for Jane's wedding and what not. I'm her Maid of Honor. I hear Tara's coming along with T and Dean. Jane looked nervous when she told me. I asked her to pass my the purple Hello Kitty pen with the flower in it.

Honestly, I don't care if they come or not, but so help any one of them that says or starts anything. This is Jane's day, and she deserves it, and I won't let them ruin it. As long as that taken care of, I know it'll be the happiest day of her life. I swear, Trevor still blushes whenever she smiles or walks into a room. I'm glad. He loves her more than anyone ever has-and hopefully, ever will.

I used to think that my story was over but it's not.

Yesterday and seventeen year old girl with mousy brown hair that was too tall for her age walked up to me. American too.

"You're Molly Montgomery, aren't you?"

"Er-well, yes." I found it odd at the time because, well I was in the loo and that's not usually a place people walk up to me. She smiled though.

"Well, this is going to sound odd, but I wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome... Wait, come again?"

"You were in The Hormones." She stated as if I had no clue that I used to be a member of said band. "I was at that gig, in L.A. the last one."

"Oh." I said. And that was it. That was what I felt. Oh.

"I'm not a stalker." She explained hurriedly. Oh thank God. "I just...Dean gave me your guitar. The pink one. I...I wanted to learn to play, just like you. So I taught myself. I'm not real big on The Hormones anymore, but I do have your..er, their first album."

"Right..." I still had no clue where this is going.

"I got signed. To a record label. It's kind of small, but I like it. Actually, I was hoping, er, well, I could do a cover...of well, I Can See My Life From Here. That song... it changed my life."

"O-of c-course." I stuttered. She looked so happy, you've no idea.

As it turns out, her name was Riley, and she's got quite a following in America and was over on our side of the ocean to do the same. I had the pleasure of attending one of her gigs.

"This," She said in way of introducing what had been one of my favorite songs, "is for someone...who changed my world with this guitar."

I hadn't noticed until then that she still had my old pink guitar. I think it's fitting.

Ruby X changed my world with her guitar. And now I had changed her world with mine.

My name is Molly Montgomery, I'm twenty-four years old and I changed someone's life with my music.


End file.
